No Se Admiten Hombres
by roceta111
Summary: Bella es la chica más recatada, educada y reservada de todo Londres, y tiene prohibido salir al mundo, pero que pasara cuando su nuevo, engreído y playboy vecino aparezca en su vida. ¿Se atreverá a romper las reglas?
1. Prologo

**holap! siii se estaran preguntando...¿Y ESTA QUE RAYOS HACE SI NO HA SUBIDO EN LAS OTRAS HIST!? lo see! pero me senti inspirada con esta historia y me quede como que...O.o vamos a probar a ver que pasa...xDD tranquilos que mañana subo en Todo Empieza con Victoria's Secret! **

**espero que les guste esta historia, tiene mucha trama, algo de dolor, y romance! se me ocurrio mientras me bañaba! sii es raro...pero ahi tb se me ocurrio Todo Empieza con Victoria's Secret! xD**

**bno, de ustedes depende si sigo o si no...si tengo RR subo el primer cap mañana...si no..pss..siginifica que no les gusto..lo entendere! pero denle una oportunidad! =D **

* * *

**Prologo**

_El viento era otro fiel acompañante,_

_En gran manera es todo un caballero._

_Irónicamente siempre es invariante,_

_Y a las citas, siempre era el primero_.

Los truenos retumbaban una y otra vez contra la ventana, mi madre respiraba fuertemente ahogando las lágrimas y cubriéndome los ojos con sus manos.

Sabíamos que Renessme estaba escondida justo al lado del heno de los caballos, pero ellos no lo sabían…

-no respires Bella…no respires…-

No lo hacía y entonces la luz de un rayo reflejó el escondite de Renessme y más y más truenos empezaron a retumbar en los alrededores.

Mi madre presiono con aun más fuerza mis ojos, lastimándolos. Había algo que no quería que viera, sin embargo entre sus manos, logre ver y sentir la sangre.

…

-Bella, despierta preciosa-

La delicada mano de mi madre me jalaba suavemente de mis sueños. Al despertar, sabía que ya no estaba en mi pequeña granja en Bath, ciudad de Somerset, sino en la inmensa ciudad de Londres.

Mis maletas fueron colocadas en el pórtico de aquella inmensa mansión.

-Victoria, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, te prometo que todos los meses recibirás tu parte-

-no te preocupes amiga, ellos estarán bien acá-

El paraguas que apenas nos cubría de la lluvia a Renessme y a mí se volvió la conexión entre los brazos de mi madre y los míos.

-Bella, estarás segura acá, ¿de acuerdo hija?-

-¿te tardaras mucho mamá?- pregunte aun con la ingenuidad de mis 10 años-

Ella se agacho para mirar mi rostro y sostenerlo firmemente entre ellas.

-óyeme bien Bella, yo volveré, ya verás que muy pronto, pero mi amor, prométeme algo y promete que nunca pero nunca romperás esta promesa-

-¿qué promesa?-

-no permitas que tú, ni tu hermana, salgan de esta casa, nunca, pero NUNCA, salgas de esta casa, ¿está bien? –

-¿por qué?-

-porque allá afuera es malo, te harán daño y te lastimaran, no salgas de esta casa, nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca salgas a ese mundo malvado que te rodea-

Tenía 10 años, lo único que estaba presente en mi mente eran mis juegos de fantasía en los que yo era la princesa encantada, el resto del mundo, no existía para mí

No le preste atención a esa promesa, pero años más tarde, me di cuenta de algo.

Debí hacer caso…

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, alias Bella, tengo 22 años y de esos, solo 10 los pase fuera, 12, los he pasado encerrada en una enorme casa, sin salir, ni conocer el mundo o su exterior, fue una promesa, una promesa que tenía que cumplir.

Esta es mi historia…


	2. cap1 Realidad

**holaaaa! akii me tienen de nuevo! xDD recibi dos rr! y se los agradezco un millon! =D bno ojala tenga mas en el futuro xD espero que les guste este cap...y lamentooo q no haya podido subir en Todo Empieza con Victoria's Secret pero estoy no seee blokeadaa! me frustra estar asi! es que el prox cap es un poco complicado =.= denme tiempo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo! **

**en fin...espero que les guste esta historia =D**

**si les va gustando no olviden hacermelo saber con un rr! :3**

**byee**

* * *

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

**Cap-1 Realidad**

-¡por enésima vez Srta. Swan! ¡RECTA!-

Enderece el cuerpo rápidamente sobresaltando de mis imaginaciones gracias a la Srta. Higgins, nuestra institutriz, o como le dice Renessme, "bruja deforme". Y en verdad lo parece, su regordeta figura y sus anteojos de botella, sin olvidar su ropa negra y ajustada (cosa que solo lograba provocar nauseas con sus llantas) combinaban perfecto con la descripción de bruja…y deforme…

-la próxima, aténganse a las consecuencias, ya he dicho que en mis clases no es permitido distraerse, ya saben que por el bien de ustedes…-

Y ya empezaba el sermón nuevamente, la obediencia en una dama es importante porque bla, bla…el enfoque es preciso para…bla, bla…

-¡¿ME ESTA ESCUCHANDO SRTA. SWAN!?-

Volví a despertarme de mi trance hipnótico, no tenía idea de que me sucedía, normalmente siempre soy bastante captiva en clases, por más aburridas que sean.

-eh…si, si, Srta. Higgins, la escuche-

-la mano… ¡ahora!-

Puse una mueca de dolor, realmente estaba cansada de ser siempre golpeada en mi mano con su regla de metal, pero era eso o pasar 30 minutos en la "esquina de la indisciplina"

Extendí mi mano y volví a recibir el quinto golpe esta semana y a decir verdad, con el paso de los días era más y más doloroso ser golpeada con esa cosa.

Escuche la risa burlona de mi hermana, quien disfrutaba siempre con mi dolor, según ella, era lo más divertido de las clases.

La Srta. Higgins continuaba hablando sobre la historia de Eleanor Roosevelt, y yo continuaba mirando la ventana, intentando sentir el calor del sol, cosa que no conseguía con el aire acondicionado del salón de estudio. Pasaron otras tres horas de clases, hasta que por fin era el fin de esta jornada.

-bien…escúchenme, como mañana es domingo, Bella, tú tienes clases de etiqueta, Renessme, tú tienes ballet y…-

-¡ya no quiero hacer Ballet!-

-¡Srta. Renessme! ¡Que modales son esos! ¿¡Qué le he dicho de interrumpir a los adultos!?-

-disculpe Srta. Higgins- contesto resignada- ¿me permite hablar por favor?-

-no se ganó el derecho, mañana las quiero a ambas levantadas a las 6:00 en punto para empezar las clases, nos vemos niñas-

-¡pe...!-

Antes de que pudiera gritar tape su boca rápidamente y espere que saliera del salón.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡¿Porque hiciste eso!?-

-¿querías que te golpearan con la regla? De todos modos, ¿Por qué ya no quieres hacer Ballet, pensé que lo amabas-

-sí, y lo amo…pero no es divertido presentarme solo para ti y para Victoria, ¡quiero un público! ¡Estoy harta de esta casa!- renegó saltando de ira-

-Renessme, si te oyen volveremos a dormir en el sótano, y tú sabes porque no podemos salir-

-¡por favor! ¡Ni que el mundo estuviera en un caos apocalíptico! ¡Ni que las personas se comieran una a la otra! ¡es tan estúpido!-

-¡ssh! Si sigues gritando en serio volveremos al sótano y no pretendo volver a ahí-

Otra rutina nuestra, cualquier queja, por más insignificante que sea, aunque esta sea "la cena esta fría" nos colocaba en la difícil situación de quedarnos a dormir en el sótano, y dormir en la oscuridad no era para mí.

-¡pero es que no es justo!-volvió a saltar renegando-

Si, probablemente no era justo, pero, ¿Quién ha dicho que la vida lo es?

-suficiente Renessme, tenemos que cenar-

-bien…-contesto resignada-pero al menos como consuelo quiero ver mi película favorita hoy-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Este sábado me tocaba elegir a mí, niña tramposa-

-entonces gritare…-

¿Acaso no es patético sentirse amenazada por una enana de 17 años?

-te odio-masculle derrotada-

Si decía que gritaba… En serio lo hacía.

En fin, luego de comer, Renessme no dudo ni por un segundo en salir corriendo hacia el plasma para colocar su película favorita, "Enchanted" la cual había visto unas 135 veces.

Después de todo era lo único que nos entretenía.

Mientras ella se entretenía cantando "how Does she Know" yo me metía en mi libro favorito, "Cumbres Borrascosas" el cual ya se encontraba bastante desgastado, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo había leído, siempre lograba emocionarme y hacer que mi mundo no fuera tan vacío.

12 años, contados cada día y cada minuto, porque siempre era lo mismo, levantarse a las 6:00am, desayuno a las 7:00, Universidad y así se iba hasta acabar con el viernes y el sábado a regresar para más clases. Lo mismo de siempre.

La Universidad fue uno de mis logros más recientes, escribiéndole millones y millones de veces rogándole a mi madre que nos dejara asistir a una escuela, Renessme iría a último año de secundaria, y a mí me fascinaba la idea de salir aunque sea unas pocas horas de aquí.

Logre convencerla, aunque claro, tenemos guardaespaldas, no asistimos a todas las clases como los alumnos normales, sino que nos dan clases aparte y entrabamos por una puerta diferente.

"Midnight College" era nuestra mejor opción ya que, como la universidad estaba aliada con secundaria, me permitía estar cerca de Renessme, y también tenía buenos planes de estudio.

Y después de todo, fue la única institución que mi madre aprobó.

Eso era mi vida…universidad, casa, casa, universidad…

Nada más podía entrar en mi vida.

Pero supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando tenía 10 años, las cosas eran diferentes….yo me sentía en el infierno, Victoria jamás fue la madre perfecta, y estaba completamente sola, no entendía porque mi padre había sido asesinado, tampoco comprendía porque mi madre me decía día tras día en cada carta que el mundo era un lugar malo. No asimilaba el tener que decirles adiós a mis amigos, a mi granja, mis juguetes, mi escuela, mi maestra.

Era una niña, una niña que tenía que crecer.

Esa noche, fui a la habitación de Renessme, solo tenía 5 años, era pequeña, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Inocente como una gota de lluvia, que cae sin darse cuenta, en el duro suelo.

Entonces, a mis 10 años comprendí que ella dependía de mí, y no quería que perdiera su inocencia.

Era una edad muy difícil para madurar, a los 10 años, las barbies y las princesas son tu mundo, los juegos del escondite y ladrón y policía eran el día a día en los recreos.

Yo, en cambio, tenía que ser la niña perfecta, crecer y procurar que mi hermana creciera como yo no pude, protegerla y pelear porque siempre estuviera a salvo.

Esa era mi vida. Esa es mi vida…

-¡That's how you Know…. he is your love..! -

La voz de mi pequeña Hermana comenzó a hacerse notar, logro sacarme de mis recuerdos y al mismo tiempo me recordó que tenía que seguir leyendo.

-¿Bella?-

-¿sí?- respondí sin quitar la vista de mi libro-

-¿nunca te has preguntado que se siente estar con esa persona especial? ¿Así a centímetros de distancia y que te el primer beso o algo asi? ¿Eh?- pregunto de repente sin quitar la vista del televisor-

-Renessme, sabes perfectamente que no creo en esas cosas-respondí tratando de continuar leyendo-

Esto era constante, las películas que Renessme veía, siempre la hacían preguntarme las mismas cosas.

-aun no puedo creer que seas tan cabezota… ¡el amor es mágico! Es lo más bello del universo, ¿de verdad no crees en él?-

-levante mi mirada resignada-hermana, el amor que tu pintas no existe, ese "y vivieron felices por siempre" son solo propaganda hecha por la macro industria para llenarle la cabeza a adolescentes ingenuos como tú y vaciar los bolsillos de las personas deprimidas y carentes de verdadero propósito en la vida-

Ella alzo una ceja demostrándome que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-suspire-simplemente no existe, es estúpido creer en algo que no es real, porque es pura fantasía, no dura para siempre, dura 2 o tres meses y en esos tres meses tiene que haber "algo" y después simplemente se difumina y desaparece-

-pero… ¿cómo lo sabes? Tu nunca te has enamorado, ¿Cómo puedes decir lo que es si nunca lo has sentido?-

-¿y tú como puedes definir que es mágico si nunca lo has sentido tampoco?-

-¡claro que lo siento! Y además lo veo-

-yo también he visto suficiente de eso- repuse bajando mi mirada-

Era obvio que ella no comprendía, tenía 17 años, con hormonas del tamaño de la casa y por supuesto, tampoco conocía la mitad de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

-¡hola!-

Una voz chillona se apareció de pronto entrando por la puerta.

-hola Victoria-salude secamente-

Victoria era nuestra "guardiana". En mi fuero interno tengo que reconocer que debe tener algo bueno, no era santa de mi devoción pero sabía que tenía que tener algo como para que nuestra madre le confiara a ella nuestra seguridad, y bueno vivíamos en su casa y a decir verdad nunca dejaba de recordárnoslo.

En estos 12 años todavía no sabía que debía sentir por ella. Si cariño por habernos acogido en su casa u odio por tratarnos de la forma que lo hace.

-bien, Bella…-dijo mirándome con sus enormes ojos cafés abiertos de par en par- hoy…tengo trabajo así que, ya sabes que hacer…-

-sí, no te preocupes-conteste levantándome de mi silla-vamos Renessme, hora de dormir-

-vale-respondió levantándose del suelo y apagando el plasma y el DVD-nos vemos Vic-

Camine a mi habitación y Renessme se dirigió a la suya.

Mi habitación era el único espacio que era mío propio, el único lugar en donde parecía que tenía algo para mí.

Era bastante amplia, con acabados antiguos igual que toda la casa. El piso era de mármol fino, la cama era tamaño King con barrotes en ambos lados para colgarle cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, tenía mi inmenso estante repleto de libros y fotos mías y de mi hermana, mi escritorio a una esquina de la ventana con la laptop en ella y una lámpara para poder estudiar.

Pero lo que más amaba de mi habitación era mi ventana, era justamente del tamaño de la pared, con barrotes franceses en blanco perla y almohadones de todos los colores en los bordes, en ella podía ver el amanecer y el enorme árbol que unía la casa vecina y la mía, esto era lo bueno de no tener vecinos, si los tuviera, cualquiera podría pasarse de la casa vecina a la mía sin ser notado…pero la casa "Hawlie" había estado vacía desde 1995 y era obvio que así se quedaría, estaba vieja y sucia. Dudaba demasiado que alguien que se respetase a sí mismo y a su familia viviera allí.

En fin, lo bueno era poder apreciar aunque sea un poco de libertad.

Luego de tomar una cálida ducha en mí baño privado, camine hacia mi cama, sin embargo antes de dormir, tenía por mala costumbre escuchar música y dormirme con ella y descubrí que mi reproductor no estaba a mi lado.

¡Demonios!

Salí frustrada de la calidez de mi cama para correr al estudio en donde lo debería haber dejado. Y efectivamente allí estaba.

-¡Oh Laurent! ¡Vamos a pasarla de maravilla!-

La chillona voz de Victoria se apareció desde la habitación de al lado, que era el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta.

Esta era una mala señal.

Me asome levemente por la puerta para encontrar el momento preciso y salir de ahí. No quería ver ni a Victoria ni a otro de sus clientes.

Volví a recordar aquella traumante noche.

….

Eran prácticamente las 2:00 de la madrugada, a esa hora debería haber estado haciendo cualquier otra cosa, menos andar vagabundeando por una casa desconocida rogándole al cielo que me devolviera a mi mama hasta que de pronto, unos ruidos despertaron mi curiosidad.

Fue cuando los vi…

Había un hombre en la casa y estaba en la habitación de Victoria. Mi innata curiosidad en esos momentos tomo el control de mi mente y me hizo caminar hacia el cuarto.

Los ruidos se hicieron más frecuentes, más ruidosos, más perturbadores. Eran gritos, y en ese entonces no estaba segura si eran gritos de dolor o de otra cosa.

Mis ojos solo veían a Victoria saltando sin ropa alguna encima de aquel hombre.

Y entonces corrí lejos de ahí.

Tenía 10 años, mi madre apenas si pudo darme "la charla" antes de nuestra mudanza, pero algo era seguro, la escena no se parecía en nada a esa pequeña conversación que tuve con mi madre.

….

En cuanto tuve la oportunidad sali rápidamente hacia el segundo piso. Realmente odiaba el negocio de Victoria…

Ella era…pues, una prostituta fina y amaba su negocio…

Pero yo lo odiaba, y más que nada el escucharlos. Puesto que nunca lo podía hacer en silencio.

Por tanto, en vez de caminar hacia mi habitación, fui directo hacia la de James, quien no había dejado de jugar con sus trenes en toda la tarde.

James es el pequeño hijo de Victoria, a quien ella llama "su error". Jamás le ha demostrado cariño de madre, ni siquiera una sonrisa, solo tiene 2 años y lo único que ha conocido de ella es indiferencia y amargura.

Aun resguardo aquella noche, en la que Victoria pego el grito al cielo cuando se enteró de su embarazo, quiso abortarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta que con ese niño podría sacarle dinero a alguien, sin embargo cuando lo intento con el supuesto padre, James Beckhamm, este lo negó enseguida y Victoria volvió a la idea de abortar.

Sin embargo allí entre yo.

Victoria refutaba una y otra vez que lo abortaría y que hiciera lo que hiciera y dijera lo que dijera esa "cosa" moriría.

Pero yo seguía rogándole para que al menos lo dará en adopción o algo por el estilo, no entendía porque, pero no quería que esa criatura muriera de esa forma.

-¿Por qué demonios quieres a esta cosa?-pregunto mirándome asqueada-

Y entonces entendí porque,

Porque aun la recordaba, recordaba su calor de madre, recordaba cuando iba a nacer Renessme y ella tomaba mi mano para que tocara su barriga y siempre repetía lo mismo.

"un hijo es un milagro Bella, lo que está aquí adentro es un milagro, nunca lo olvides ¿de acuerdo?"

-porque un hijo es un milagro- susurre con mi rostro sobre ella, sin importarme si se reía o no-

Pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, analizándome con su mirada. Hasta que después de un rato volvió a hablar.

-vale, lo tendré- dio un sonoro respingón-pero será tu hijo ¿ok? ¡Ni te atrevas a decir que es mío! ¡O lo tiro a la calle! ¿Entiendes? Mis clientes son primero y si saben que tengo un hijo pensaran que no sé cómo cuidarme, así que ¿estamos?-

Penetre mis ojos con los de ella, sin poder creer ni una ni la otra palabra. En esos momentos mi madre pareció tener razón, ¿acaso las personas si eran malas? aquellas que vivían en el exterior ¿de verdad tenían un espíritu que los hacia completamente insensibles?

-¿entonces? ¿Tu hijo o no? porque adopción ni lo pienses, registrarían mi nombre y mucha gente me conoce, así que ¿entonces? ¡Decide rápido mujer!-

-no lo pensé- vale, es mi hijo-

…

-James, ¿todavía jugando?- dije en cuanto me agache para mirar profundamente a sus ojos marrones-

El asintió feliz.

Su sonrisa era fresca y luminosa.

James se había convertido en otro miembro de mi familia, y también tenía que protegerlo. No me molestaba que Victoria me presentara como su madre a sus clientes, tampoco me molestaba cuidarlo o jugar con él, mientras viera esa sonrisa bastaba para hacer un día feliz.

Sin embargo, James poseía una pequeña cualidad, no podía hablar, pero eso era lo más mágico de él, era que a pesar de no poder hablar, con sus gestos te podía decir más de una palabra.

Todos los psicólogos le decían "niño especial" y a decir verdad, tienen razón. James era muy especial.

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la habitación de Renessme.

Ellos no tenían conocimiento de nada y así quería que siguiera, mientras James se enfrascaba en sus juegos de aventura y Renessme fantaseaba en cuentos de hada y en historias románticas. Yo me hundía en la verdadera realidad de las cosas. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo en cuanto entramos a su habitación y ella se encontraba escuchando música en su reproductor igual que yo lo hacia todas las noches-

-¿Qué escuchas?- murmure tirándome en su cama sin permiso ignorando su pregunta-

Reí al reconocer la canción, "Mine" de Taylor Swift, su artista favorita.

Tome su reproductor y lo conecte al estéreo del cuarto, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchemos y lo suficientemente bajo como para que Victoria no lo escuchara mientras se "divertía".

Tome a James en mis brazos y empezamos a bailar y a cantar como locos durante prácticamente toda la noche hasta quedar completamente mutilados en la cama de Renessme.

Esta era mi manera de evitar que ellos se enteraran.

…

El despertador empezó a sonar rígidamente como cada mañana. Y yo estaba completamente muerta.

Tanto que ni cuenta me di cuando ya estaba tirada en el suelo por no haber podido alcanzar el estúpido despertador.

-¡auch! ¿¡Renessme porque tienes el despertador tan lejos de la cama!?-grite en cuanto ya estuve bastante despierta-

-¡mmmmm! ¿Qué paso?- pregunto asomándose por el cabecero de la cama-¡ja! ¿Primera caída de la mañana, Bella?-

Le fusile con la mirada y me dirigí a mi cuarto para bañarme, cambiarme y luego preparar el desayuno.

-buenos días Bella-saludo Victoria apenas baje las escaleras-

-buenos días-

-¡ay Bella! Fue una noche maravillosa, ¡no te imaginas cuanto!-

Me estremecí al escuchar eso.

-que bien-conteste tratando de cerrar la conversación en ese momento-

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que aun sigues traumada por esa vez! ¡Fue hace 12 años por Dios!-

Hasta el son de hoy, no recuerdo porque se lo pregunte…

-no estoy traumada Victoria, simplemente no me gusta hablar de eso y punto-

-como sea…Bella, de todas maneras, tu sabes que si tu madre deja de pagarme, tu serás la primera en entrar en el negocio conmigo ¿entiendes?-

Me estremecí rápidamente.

Siempre sucedía cuando ella sacaba ese asqueroso tema.

-mi madre no lo permitiría-conteste amenazante-

-no, pero ¿Quién te dijo que tu madre vivirá para siempre eh?-

Dicho esto salió de la cocina hacia la puerta, para irse quién sabe adónde. Yo todavía seguía pensativa, si mi madre no regresaba…

Negué rápidamente, ella prometió volver, y todavía continuaba pagando por todos nuestros gastos, mi madre estaba presente, y un día regresaría. Ella lo prometió. Y estaba dispuesta a confiar en aquella promesa.

-¡buenos días!-

El sonido estridente de la voz de la institutriz logro hacerme reaccionar.

El resto del día me la pase cociendo y bordando tontos mantelitos en el jardín de la casa mientras que Renessme se la pasaba con la asistente de la Srta. Higgins aprendiendo ballet y James se divertía jugando con sus juguetes y la misma Srta. Higgins solo tomaba el sol en una de nuestras sillas de playa que había en el jardín.

Era la ventaja de esta casa, se supone que no necesitábamos nada, teníamos piscina que hacia olas como en una playa de verdad, gimnasio, televisión por cable, comida las 24 horas, biblioteca, computadoras personales para cada uno con internet, ropa nueva cada mes, institutrices que se ocupaban de nuestra "entretención" los fines de semana, y un doctor privado que iba a casa cada mes para el "chequeo" mensual.

Todo era cortesía de mi madre, y en cada carta repetía lo mismo, "no necesitan nada del mundo", pero aun así, ambas sabíamos que si necesitábamos algo…libertad.

En fin, estaba completamente frustrada con un estúpido hilo hasta que escuche un ensordecedor ruido que provenía de la casa vecina.

-¡por todos los cielos! ¿¡Que es eso!?- grito la Srta. Higgins iracunda porque habían perturbado su paz-

A través de la enorme cerca de madera prensada que rodeaba la casa era imposible conocer el porqué de tal ruido, por tanto la Srta. Higgins camino rápidamente fuera del jardín para Salir de la casa y averiguar tal sonido.

Mientras tanto, yo continuaba intentando aprender a bordar.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- pregunto Renessme acercándose-

-Renessme, ¿no deberías estar practicando?-

-es mi descanso y pregunte si podía venir a saludarte y la Srta. Courtney me dijo que podía-

-Me gusta más la asistente que la misma Srta. Higgins-

-a mí también-

De pronto vi como mi hermana se encontraba acomodando unas piedras para hacer una mini escalera frente a la cerca.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo niña loca?!- exclame al ver que se estaba trepando en su intento de escalera-

-¡ssh! ¡Estoy viendo la situación!-respondió ignorándome-...parece que tenemos nuevos vecinos-

-¿Qué?- dije mientras dejaba el mantel en una esquina y me acercaba a ella-

Y al parecer la mini escalera no la dejaba ver muy bien, puesto que prácticamente no alcanzaba a ver del otro lado.

-Renessme, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Nisiquiera puedes ver bien-

-buen punto-

Ella se bajó de su creación y tomo otra roca del jardín para ponerla encima de las demás.

-ya basta enana, nos descubrirán-

-¡nah! La Srta. Higgins se está presentando y ¡wow! Hay como unas miles de cosas allí, muebles, cajas, ¡cinco autos! ¡Wow! ¡Que divertido!-

Rodee los ojos y me dispuse a caminar hacia mi mantel y continuar bordando antes de meterme en problemas.

-¡jum! Lindo vecino, Bella, parece que tienes el premio mayor, ¡encontré a tu príncipe azul! Y además es rico ¡fa-bu-lo-so!-

-déjate de locuras y baja de ahí antes de que te atrapen-

-primero ven a ver a mi futuro cuñado y después bajo de aquí-

-olvídalo, no me moveré de aquí-

-bien…entonces aquí me quedo-

Suspire amargamente y camine hacia la escalera de Renessme. No podía comprender porque tanta insistencia.

Espere a que ella se bajara y subí las pequeñas piedras, y a diferencia de Renessme, yo si podía ver bien…

Habían demasiadas cajas tiradas en el suelo, demasiados muebles que se veían costaban una fortuna, y vislumbre los cinco autos que hipnotizaron a Renessme, reconocí enseguida las marcas gracias a los programas de exhibición que a veces servían para matar el tiempo.

Había un Mercedes S55 AMG negro, un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish de color plata, otro que era un Porshe Turbo amarillo canario, un muy ostentoso BMW M3 rojo bastante brillante y por ultimo un flamante Volvo S60R plateado.

Tenía la sensación de que con la cantidad de dinero que podían costar esos automóviles, yo podía comprar una nave espacial y darle la vuelta al mundo y hasta podía comprar un mono para que me acompañara.

Rodee los ojos y mi vista se fijó en una señora, que no parecía tan señora, era alta, esbelta, tenía los ojos y el cabello chocolate caoba vinil, perfectamente ondulado y arreglado en una coleta, una piel blanca perfecta y sonreía amistosamente para la Srta. Higgins, había otra chica, parecía de mi edad, era algo baja, pero su ropa demostraba que era una verdadera adicta a la moda, su cabello era chocolate, pero más oscuro, corto y puntas en capas estilizadas, sus ojos eran grisáceos brillantes y su piel era tan blanca como la de mujer de hace un rato.

-Renessme, esto es ridículo no veo al "príncipe azul" que tú dices, solo hay dos mujeres y la tediosa Srta. Higgins-

-¡yo lo vi! Sigue mirando-

Volví a voltear nuevamente y mis ojos voltearon a una persona que estaba saliendo de la casa.

Y ahí descubrí que Renessme tenía razón…

Que "lindo" vecino…

**Fin del cap. 1**


End file.
